truebloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Anna Paquin
miniatur|Anna Paquin (2006) Anna Helene Paquin (* 24. Juli 1982 in Winnipeg, Manitoba) ist eine kanadisch-neuseeländische Schauspielerin. 1994 erhielt sie im Alter von elf Jahren den Oscar als Beste Nebendarstellerin im Filmdrama Das Piano und war somit die zweitjüngste Oscargewinnerin aller Zeiten. Bekanntheit erlangte sie aber vorallem durch die X-Men Filme und die Serie True Blood. Leben und Karriere Kindheit Paquin wurde in Winnipeg, Kanada geboren. Ihre Mutter ist Englischlehrerin, ihr Vater Sportlehrer. Sie hat einen älteren Bruder namens Andrew (geboren 1977) und eine ältere Schwester namens Katya (geboren 1980). Sie spielte schon als Kind Viola, Cello und Piano und nahm Balletunterricht. Ihre Kindheit verbrachte sie überwiegend in Neuseeland, nach der Scheidung ihrer Eltern 1995 zog sie mit ihrer Mutter nach Los Angeles. Nach ihrem Schulabschluss 2000 studierte sie ein Jahr lang an der Columbia University, entschied sich dann aber doch für eine Schauspielkarriere. Karrierebeginn und Oscarsieg Ihre Schauspielkarriere begann 1991 in Neuseeland, als die Regisseurin Jane Campion eine junge Hauptdarstellerin für des Drama Das Piano suchte. Paquins Schwester Katya ging nach einer Anzeige in einer Zeitung zum Casting. Anna Paquin ging ursprünglich nur als Begleitung mit, wurde dann aber für die Rolle engagiert. Sie setzte sich damit gegen 5000 Bewerberinnen durch. Der Film war ein internationaler Erfolg und Paquin erhielt für ihre Rolle den Oscar als beste Nebendarstellerin. Sie ist nach Tatum O'Neal die zweitjüngste jemals mit diesem Preis ausgezeichnete Schauspielerin. Anschließend hatte sie zunächst nicht vor Schauspielerin zu werden und lehnte neue Rollenangebote ab. Erst 1996 war sie wieder als junge Jane Eyre im gleichnamigen Film zu sehen. Im gleichen Jahr spielte sie die Hauptrolle in dem Drama Amy und die Wildgänse. In ihren Teenagerjahren war sie unter anderem auch in der Komödien Hurlyburly und Eine wie keine zu sehen, sowie in dem Drama Almost Famous – Fast berühmt an der Seite von Kate Hudson. Durchbruch mit X-Men und True Blood Zu erneutem weltweitem Ruhm gelang sie 2000 durch ihre Rolle in der Comic-Verfilmung X-Men, in der sie die Mutantin Rogue spielte. Im gleichen Jahr war sie an der Seite von Sean Connery in dem Drama Forrester - Gefunden! zu sehen. 2003 spielte sie erneut die Rogue in X-Men 2 und wiederholte diese Rolle auch 2006 im dritten Teil X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand. Für ihre Arbeit an dem Fernsehfilm Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee im Jahr 2007 wurde sie für den Golden Globe Award und den Emmy Award nominiert. Seit 2008 spielt Paquin die Hauptrolle in der Vampir-Serie True Blood. Die Serie basiert auf der Sookie-Stackhouse-Buchreihe von Charlaine Harris. Für diese Rolle erhielt sie 2009 den Golden Globe als beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin und wurde auch 2010 in dieser Kategorie nominiert. 2010 wird sie an der Seite von Katie Holmes in der Komödie The Romantics zu sehen sein. Außerdem hat sie eine Gastrolle in Scream 4 angenommen. Persönliches Paquin ist seit 2008 mit ihrem Serienkollegen Stephen Moyer liiert. Auch in der Serie True Blood spielen die beiden ein Paar. Am 21. August 2010 heiratete das Paar in Malibu.„True Blood“-Stars schwören sich ewige LiebeAußerdem outete Paquin sich 2010 als bisexuell. Filmografie Filme * 1993: Das Piano (The Piano) * 1995: Jane Eyre * 1996: Amy und die Wildgänse (Fly Away Home) * 1997: Amistad * 1997: The Member Of The Wedding (Fernsehfilm) * 1998: Hurlyburly * 1999: Sleepless Beauty (Fernsehfilm) * 1999: Rage – Irrsinnige Gewalt (All the Rage) * 1999: Eine wie keine (She's all that) * 1999: A Walk on the Moon * 2000: Almost Famous – Fast berühmt * 2000: X-Men * 2000: Forrester – Gefunden! (Finding Forrester) * 2001: Army Go Home! (Buffalo Soldiers) * 2002: Darkness * 2002: 25 Stunden (25th Hour) * 2003: X-Men 2 (X2) * 2004: Steamboy (Stimme) * 2005: Der Tintenfisch und der Wal (The Squid and the Whale) * 2005: Joan of Arc (Fernsehfilm, Stimme) * 2006: X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand (X-Men: The Last Stand) * 2007: Blue State – Eine Reise ins Blaue (Blue State) * 2007: Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee (Fernsehfilm) * 2009: Trick 'r Treat * 2009: The Courageous Heart of Irena Sendler (Fernsehfilm) Fersehserien * seit 2008: True Blood Bühnenstücke * 2001: The Glory Of Living * 2002: This Is Our Youth * 2004: Roulette * 2004: The Distance From Here * 2005: After Ashley Auszeichnungen (Auszug) Academy Award: * 1994: Gewonnen als Beste Nebendarstellerin für Das Piano Golden Globe Award: * 1994: Nominiert als Beste Nebendarstellerin für Das Piano * 2008: Nominiert als Beste Nebendarstellerin – Serie, Mini-Serie oder TV-Film für Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee * 2009: Gewonnen als Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Drama für True Blood Emmy Award: * 2007: Nominiert als Nebendarstellerin in einer Miniserie oder einem Fernsehfilm für Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee Satellite Awards: * 2008: Gewonnen als Beste Darstellerin in einer Serie (Drama) für True Blood Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Oscarpreisträger Kategorie:Neuseeländer Kategorie:Geboren 1982 Kategorie:Frau ar:آنا باكوين ca:Anna Paquin da:Anna Paquin en:Anna Paquin es:Anna Paquin fi:Anna Paquin fr:Anna Paquin he:אנה פקווין hr:Anna Paquin id:Anna Paquin it:Anna Paquin ja:アンナ・パキン ka:ანა პაქუინი ml:അന്ന പാക്വിൻ nl:Anna Paquin no:Anna Paquin pl:Anna Paquin pt:Anna Paquin ru:Пакуин, Анна sq:Anna Paquin sr:Ана Паквин sv:Anna Paquin th:แอนนา แพควิน tl:Anna Paquin tr:Anna Paquin zh:安娜·派昆